In recent years, as a power device having a withstand voltage not less than 600 V, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has been used widely. The IGBT is designed so that an electric current is not saturated and latch-up does not occur in a state where the electric current is caused to flow in the forward direction in a steady state. However, if the electric current concentration is caused at the time of turning off, there is a case where latch-up occurs, resulting in breakage. It is desired to avoid the breakage phenomenon at the time of turning off particularly when reducing the size of a chip and increasing the current density in an attempt to downsize the chip.